The Things He Did
by FDsecretart
Summary: He wanted something very much, but did she deserve that? Why did he have to go through so much trouble to get him to kill him, I mean, why couldn't he just commit suicide, he's just stupid, and they call him 'lord Zeref! But how will things get fixed? He's pissed, his heart's broken, what else could happen? The things he did... NaLu, one-shot for now!


**Hello people, this is a one shot by ME! I love this one so far, anyway, I got the idea for this from my English lesson on Monday, we had to describe an atmosphere, and I got this idea from that, weird right? Well, so far it's a one shot, but if you guys want me to continue, please tell me by leaving a review! And please can you guys leave a review, even if you are non-authors, and even guests, please take the time to write a review, even if its a simple 'it's nice', or something! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, so why do I have to say that?**

**The Things He Did**

The wind blew harshly, roaming the deserted town of Magnolia, the sky was dull and grey, it seemed lifeless, and it contained no other colour except from gray. The town was destroyed, buildings, homes, guilds were all destroyed, and worst of all; a murderer was loose, killing innocent people. It wasn't just ONE villain, it was many, the land of Fiore had erupted into chaos, it was dotted with villains, demons, monsters, evil mages, and currently, mage guilds were out, fighting them. How had all of this started, how? This war had started just TWO weeks ago and the land of Fiore was decimated, people and families had fled, searching for shelter in safer towns, whilst all mages were required to fight. Only a few out of thousands were killed, but there was no time to grieve, they had to save their homes, their nakama, and everyone, one of the reasons why guilds were around were to help people, so they had to fight and help millions. Not even the strongest guild, Fairy Tail, could match the strength of those devils, nor could the strongest mages. Why those darks ones couldn't be stopped, you ask? Well, it was all the work of Zeref, he couldn't wait anymore for the Salamander to kill him, he felt that the world had rejected him, so he plunged the world into darkness and chaos - long story short.

She stood on the cold, rough ground, beside the entrance of the crumbling guild of Fairy Tail, she felt feeble, and she couldn't take any more pain. She had fought so hard, her hardest and yet...and yet she had not succeeded. Why? Why her of all people, why had all these bad things have had to happen to her?! She clutched the huge gash just above her left elbow; it oozed out a thick red liquid, and trickled down her arm and danced around her sore fingers. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, her clothes were torn and barely covered her body, her once, beautiful, blonde hair was stained, stained with crimson blood. Tears had run down her dirty cheeks, she was all alone, watching her first real home - Fairy Tail - crumble before her eyes...

She wondered where were they? Natsu? Gray and Erza? She couldn't see them anywhere; she didn't know whether they were safe or dead. She hated being alone, she felt so helpless even though she fought to her full power. She coughed, as she covered her mouth, as she removed her hand she noticed clots of blood, how did she end up in such a state? Fairy Tail, the guild hall was on fire, the celestial mage found it beautiful, not the guild hall, but the fire. Ever since she had met him - Natsu- she adored fire, they way it looked so pretty, and they way it danced, she loved it, she loved him, Natsu, but she hadn't told him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Lucy felt her magic energy decrease, the blood kept coming, and some of it, dripped down from her mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt herself fall, she heard a cackle and sensed a demon coming her way. She hit the ground with a thud, grazing her knee, but she didn't care. She winced as her hand accidentally ran over her open wound. Her breathing became uneven, as she coughed up blood. Her spirits weren't with her, her keys and whip had fallen somewhere, and didn't know where. She felt uneasy, sick and pain, was it the end for her? No, she couldn't die now, she had to keep fighting the pain, her heart was still beating and a cut arm wasn't going to stop her, but why was she down already, she was exhausted, tired and weak. She whimpered weakly, as her vision started to blur.

She heard the resound noise of heavy footsteps coming her way, it echoed throughout her ears, making her heart beat quicken. She heard him cackle, a demon from the book of Zeref, he stood there with a hug sword, smirking, he slashed it into the side of the celestial mage, causing her to scream out in pain. He pulled it out and pushed it back into the centre of her stomach. He brought out _HER_ whip and wrapped it around her neck, causing her to choke, cough and scream. He loved hearing her scream, it was pure pleasure for him, he pushed the sword further in her stomach one final time, and turned it around, moving it from side to side, making her wound even bigger. The pain shot through her, and she screamed, tears dripped from her eyes as she tried to keep in her screams, she knew it was over for her, she was going to see her parents, she was going to die.

The demon laughed like a madman, laughing hysterically, and kept cutting the poor girl with blades. Finally, he pinned her to the ground with his huge sword, it cut through her flesh, and kept her still. Blood splattered everywhere, and she passed out..."Natsu...I l-love...y-you..." was all she managed to choke out before her eyes closed shut. Her head fell to her side, and her bangs covered her closed teary eyes...the colour from her skin started to drain as she was seen dead, from the eyes of the demon...

"LUCYYYY!" Natsu called, he ran as fast as he could, towards Lucy, he knew she was in danger, he could smell it! He ran towards the annihilated guild hall, and froze when he saw Lucy, his Lucy get stabbed..."I love you Natsu..." was what he last heard from her, before he heard her pulse stop. No, no...it was impossible; she couldn't die, not yet! He hadn't even told her how he felt about her! Tears ran down his hazel eyes, as he set himself alight, charging towards the demon who took his best friend away..."You BASTARD!" He roared and hit the demon with all his might, eventually defeating him in a matter of seconds...

Natsu ran over to Lucy' s side to see her smiling, her eyes were closed, blood trickled down from her mouth and arm, and a huge sword had pinned her down to the ground..."No...no...no LUCE!" he cried out, but he was too late...the colour in her body was all gone, "Luce...LUCY! Stay with me...please, I need you...I don't want to see you die...no...Not again!" He burst into tears, his crystal-like tears falling on her face...she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't! "I love you too Lucy, I always have, since the day we met in Hargeon...please...watch over us..." he whimpered, he felt so weak without her, he knew who he had to kill to avenge her death - Zeref, it was his entire fault!

"ZEREF YOU F#CKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu roared, his eyes turned red and he set himself alight, as he searched for Zeref...

From afar, Zeref watched all of this, he smiled, "I'm glad Natsu, I'm glad that you will finally be able to kill me...I should've killed her in the first place to get you to kill me..."

The things Zeref did...he could have just committed suicide, right? But NO, he had to take the long route and hurt many people...

**Hope you liked that, please leave a review and tell me if you'd like me to continue or to leave it as a one shot, THANK YOU!**

**SEE YA PEOPLE!**


End file.
